kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga
Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! ( 会長はメイド様!?, lit. The President is a Maid!) ''also known as '''Maid-Sama! '''is an ongoing manga that have started running since 2006. It is currently serialized in Hakusensha's monthly shōjo manga magazine, ''LaLa. There are currently 16 published volumes under the Hana to Yume Comics imprint in Japan. The first volume was released on September 5, 2006. Media Outside Japan, the series was licensed by Tokyopop in North America, and Pika Édition in France, Carlsen Verlag in Germany, Panini Comics in Italy and Brazil, and Everglory Publishing Co in Taiwan. In Indonesia, the series was published by M&C Comics under the name My Sweet Kaicho. Tokyopop printed up to volume 8 before its closure on May 31, 2011. Manga vs. Anime Manga-Only Characters Seika High School *Hideki Suzuki (He is a student at Seika High School and the shōgi club president). *Maria Miyazono (She is a young and attractive English teacher at Seika High School). Miyabigaoka High School *Kaon Umekouji (She a student at Miyabigaoka High School and a new classmate of Takumi). *Tomu Umekouji (He is a Miyabigaoka High School student and new classmate of Takumi). *Ichitarou Tomikouji (He is a Miyabigaoka High School student and new classmate of Takumi). *Tenryuu Arashiyama (He is the son of the CEO of a foreign capital bonds company and student of Miyabigaoka High School). *Li Yi Hua (She is the daughter of a Hong Kong millionaire and student of Miyabigaoka High School). *Chiyo (She is the fiancee of Tora Igarashi). Walker Family *Gerard Walker (He is Takumi's older half-brother). *Cedric Morris (He is Gerald Walker personal bodyguard). *Patricia Walker (She is the mother of Takumi Usui and Gerard Walker). *Yū Hirose (He is the father of Takumi Usui). *Gilbert Morris (He is the Head Butler of the Walker family). *Edward Walker (He is the father of Gerard Walker). *Richard Rachester (He is the grandfather of Gerard Walker and Takumi Usui). Others *Sakuya Ayuzawa (He is the father of Misaki Ayuzawa and Suzuna Ayuzawa). *Shinji Kamimura (He is the fiancee of Maria Miyazono). Volume List Volumes 1 to 5 Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volumes 6 to 10 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volumes 11 to 16 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Chapters yet not in Tankōbon Format 076. Super Popular! Secret Campus Battle 077. The School's Super Popular Secret Battle is Going Smoothly 078. Reunion at Castle Raven 079. Chapter 79 080. Two Masters and a Maid!? Reception *Connie C. described the manga as being "pretty entertaining, if shallow", feeling that it was sexist towards both genders, but lighthearted enough in this that offense could not be taken, saying that she would continue to read the series as a "guilty pleasure".http://www.webcitation.org/5qwPX28Fx *Deb Aoki feels that the maid café setting provides both fanservice and a vehicle to critique gender roles.http://manga.about.com/od/tokyopop/gr/MaidSama1.htm *In contrast, Johanna Draper Carlson feels that the story is "a male fantasy, where the scary, strong, smart, self-possessed girl turns out to secretly be subservient to men. It’s sort of funny to read, until you think about what its real messages are."http://comicsworthreading.com/2009/04/04/maid-sama-book-1/ * Robert Harris notes the formulaic beginnings, but feels that the characters make the manga enjoyable.http://www.mania.com/maid-sama-vol-01_article_113910.html *Leroy Douresseaux found the character of Takumi unconvincing, describing him as a "cheap plot trick" to rescue Misaki when needed.http://www.comicbookbin.com/maidsama001.html *Carlo Santos felt the premise was "otaku-tastic", but appreciated the lack of fanservice and panty shots in the maid café scenes, feeling that these marked the series as being shōjo. He also appreciated the chemistry between the leads, and the humor, but noted the stereotypical plot, and criticizes the layouts and overly-talky characters.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/right-turn-only/2009-04-14 *Connie C. described the second volume as reminding her that plot devices are plot devices because "they work wonderfully if used right", feeling that the sense of humour and character interactions lifted the stereotypical plots of the school sports day and rich new classmates.http://www.webcitation.org/5qwITv9IF References Category:Browse